User talk:Rainwillow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats Of The Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainwillow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainlegs (Talk) 02:26, February 1, 2011 Heya! Well, first off, for some reason, sigs don't work here. Don't uncheck the custom sig box, though, because then it will get rid of your sig on Warriors wiki, too. So, give me a list of your cats, their names, genders, rank, clan, and description. I'll leave the rest for you to edit. their own pages Rainlegs One problem. The med. cat of Thunder Clan is already taken. I'll make you the med. cat apprentice, though. I'm gonna kill Ravensoul eventually. will be an epic death! I just e-mailed him, and he said it was okay. I'll add you in. :) I manually type it. Don't worry about a sig. Just say who you are, and you'll be fine. I added the page, you add the bio. ;) Mmmkay. Feel free to join our Project charart, too! We still need apprentice blanks, thoguh. I'll add you in now. My computer's paint program. The backrounds aren't transparent. I need backup on Warriors Wiki. Ashfur's page. Sure! Just use her charart on Warrior's wiki for reference. No, I know that. Just use it to get an idea for coloring and all. To get an idea of how you fill in her blank. Her blank from here. BTW, thanks for helping me on Warriors. Did you see the 'note' he left me? Can you give me the bios for your family? Stonesong, etc. I'll add them in. Awesome! Yeah. Can I have bios for Rainwillows family? matter if her parents are dead or not. We'll still add them in Their description, clan, etc. Basically their info. Awesome. I'll add his page... Wait. Wasn't Ravenwing your nephew? Okay. I'm adding the pages, feel free to edit them. Yayz! I'm probably going to do Mallownose. If we just had more linearts... *Grumblez* Do you know anyone who is good at drawing cats? Same here. I struggled wih the leader lineart. Reedstorm's bio? I'll just re-upload it. ^^^^? Reedstorm? Awesome. U can add it to his page if you want. Going to take a shower. BRB Gotta go. See ya l8r! Online? Rainwillow, I'm just going to warn you- Sunshine is based off of a real cat, so I'm going to be a little nit-picky about her chararts. And, I'm appointing you as my deputy on PCA. :) Yeah, you were made Deputy 'cause you're one of the only active users here, and, since you're deputy, I think you need a challenge. Just do the wavy, swirly tabby stripes, like the ones on her sons. I'm going to leave any second now for dinner. Be prepared if it seems I just dropped off the face of the earth. :) 'K. I'm gonna get to work on Littleblack.... BRB You can do them; I'm way too lazy right now. XD Well, before we make any nrw cats, I want to have the cats we already have be adopted out. If you want a cat twenty! :) Just make a list on your user page of your cats, like the one I put on mine. BTW, can I rp Littleberry? I just want to verify- Moonstar, Cloudstar, and Wolfclaw are all taken by friends. Moonstar's owner is in Montana, and is working on getting an account, Cloudstar's owner is one year under-aged, so she can't join at the moment, and wolfclaw's owner is on vacation, and won't be online until saturday. Oh, and thanks for Littleberry! If you want, you can have Lavenderfrost, and Stonestripe isn't taken, either. I'm working on adding more cats, and I'll post the ones availible on the Cats for Adoption page. :) Hiya :) Hiya RainWillow :) BreezeSky 17:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yes, yes, and yes! BTW, we just got 2 inches of snow, with three inches on the way! school was closed :) Rainlegs Oh! Good Idea! I'll add it now.... Rainlegs Are you still online? You still online? Rainlegs Okay. I'm gonna get to work on kit blanks. call dibs on orangekit! XD So, uh, bye! YES! Rainlegs Raineh... You will never believe this... Bramble just made me a rollbackr and the leader of Project Books.... crazy, huh? Rainlegs I can barely believe it myself... I gotta go now... Talk to ya later! Rainlegs They're great! Do you think we can add them to the cat's pages? It would take awhile, but probably will be worth it in the end.... :) BTW, look here at the big blue message-thingy, under the list of people to contact. :) I was playing around with it.... couldn't get the pic to work. Maybe we could ask Yatz? Aw... Get better! BTW, whenever you come back, can you help me with a few charcats? Some of the cat's don't have parents, mentors, apprentices, or siblings listed, and i don't know how to get rid of those sections. Sure, or we could just leave it blank. :P How about 'None' for mentors, siblings, and apprentices for a few cats. If we put unknown under mentor/apprentices for someone who died as a kit, it wouldn't really work. We can put unknown for parents, since everything had a parent. Mmmkay. Are you feeling any better? Yeah. Almost all of River Clan now has their pics in their boxes.... We still need quite a few more images though....For now, how about we raise the limit of pics a person can have at once? We could get more done faster..... What'ya think? Well, look at Rainleg's box. At the bottom, right next to the apprentice list, there's some more text, concerning the file and such. Feel free to disect it I don't thinkl I selled that right... :P I know, right? XD Anyway, I'm working on a proboards forum-thing for out site, so we can all actually roleplay. In order to roleplay a cat there, you must join here first, and create the cat/adopt the cat. BTW, I'm probably going to have to drop off the face of the earth any minute now.... :P Re: Awesome! No, I'm nowhere near being done yet. :P Rainlegs Yeah... BTW, I have the mca blanks on PCA's talkpage, and was wondering- do you want to do Rainwillow's apprentice image, or do you want me?